1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight driver and a liquid crystal display (LCD) including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a first display substrate having a plurality of pixel electrodes, a second display substrate having a plurality of common electrodes, and a liquid crystal panel having a dielectrically anisotropic liquid crystal layer injected between the first and second display substrates. The LCD displays a desired image by forming an electric field between the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes that have a liquid crystal layer therebetween, adjusting the intensity of the electric field that aligns the liquid crystals, and thus controlling the amount of light being transmitted through the liquid crystal panel.
Because the LCD is not a self light-emitting display, it includes a plurality of light-emitting devices. As the number of light-emitting devices used in the LCD increases, the number of wires connected to the light-emitting devices is also increased.